La decisión de Suzumiya Haruhi
by Dark Melkor
Summary: Esta vez Kyon no tuvo cuidado y Haruhi los descubrio, el fin del mundo se acerca...  ¿Qué pasara con la brigada?. Uno más y termino.
1. Chapter 1

Heme aqui con la continuzcion de lo que es el marco de mi version de un mundosubalterno de Suzumiya, solo que esta vez lo hare por capitulos "La decisión de Suzumiya Haruhi" primera parte espero la disfruten

NOTA: Yo no poseo los derechos de la historia, el verdadero genio es Nagaru Tanigawa.

Prologo primavera.

Desde que la conocí Suzumiya Haruhi ha sido una persona peculiar por no decir otra cosa, su manera de ser tan excéntrica e hiperactiva le había dado ya una reputación en la escuela tanto con los estudiantes como con el consejo escolar. Pero en realidad nadie excepto los miembros de la brigada conocíamos realmente los sentimientos que tenia dentro, esa chica que a pesar de parecer casi inhumana solo es melancólica, inquieta, descontrolada, lo que causa que se indigne y aburra con gran facilidad. Esta chica en realidad no era un gran misterio solo que nadie (normal) hasta ahora se había interesado por profundizar en su persona, no es como si yo lo hubiera hecho a propósito; pero a fin de cuentas tuve que aprender de ella para poder lidiar el día a día dentro de las líneas de la brigada.

Ya ha pasado cerca de un año desde que comencé a conocerlos a todos y hasta ahora creía que podía lidiar con gran parte de las situaciones que la involucraban a ella, aun así las cosas no siempre salen como uno piensa que le van a salir, cosa que era lo que me estaba pasando justo en este momento. En realidad me lo merezco, yo sabia que no era conveniente que algo así pasara, pero el resultado es algo que desconozco más que por falta de conocimiento por miedo a que ese resultado conlleve la destrucción de la realidad misma, por lo que en el momento en el que me tope con ella en la calle desee con cada partícula de mi cuerpo enmendar de algún modo mis andanzas de los últimos días; pero era demasiado tarde, ella estaba paralizada de la sorpresa y yo del miedo…

…en este momento desconozco cual será el destino del mundo.

La decisión de Suzumiya Haruhi.

Hacia ya un par de días que habíamos regresado de nuestro viaje a las montañas y creo que aun yo no podía quitarme el cansancio de estar cavando, los residuos de dolor permanecían y casi no me permitían seguir con mi rutina diaria, en especial la parte en la que tenia que subir la cuesta para llegar al instituto, lo único que me mantenía haciendo esto todos los días era la insistencia de mi madre, mi sentido común de que necesitaba educación, que por cierto apenas le ganaba al deseo de no hacer un esfuerzo máximo para las cosas, y por supuesto la brigada S.O.S. a la que quisiera o no tenia que asistir por el bien de la realidad y por supuesto el mío, aunque eso no me impedía poder disfrutar uno de los tés de Asahina-san, la silenciosa compañía de Yuki, ganarle una partida de el juego de mesa en curso a Koizumi e incluso los parloteos de Haruhi eran algo que de vez en cuando me calmaba, solo por el hecho de saber que esa energía era reflejo que todo marchaba bien.

Las clases como siempre fueron algo lentas y no pude retener mucho de lo que los instructores transmitían, no era su culpa, en realidad toda la culpa la tenia Haruhi por extenuarme de esa forma, de no ser por ella creo que por lo menos dormiría una media hora menos durante las clases, que para un estudiante de mi situación es la diferencia para poder pasar el examen decentemente. Cuando hubieron terminado las clases fui hasta el cuarto del club, me detuve frente a la puerta y toque

-Puedes pasar- me respondió una voz desde dentro del salón, me desconcertó de cierto modo reconocer que era la voz de Koizumi, eso significaba que ni Asahina ni Haruhi habían llegado aun, solo espero que Suzumiya no la haya arrastrado a hacer algo raro. Abrí la puerta y encontré al tipo con poderes paranormales sentado y con el tablero de Go ya preparado para una partida, como ya se me había hecho costumbre cuando jugaba contra el tablero ya tenia una jugada que le favorecía a el, cosa que se me sigue haciendo inútil, por que en realidad no importa cuanto juguemos el parece no mejorar ni en lo más remoto. Me acerque a la silla en el lado opuesto de la mesa la jale y dirigí mi mirada hacia el otro miembro de la brigada que estaba ocupando el salón, Yuki esta en el rincón de siempre leyendo lo que parecía una novela policiaca, sus manos se movían silenciosamente pasando las hojas constantemente levanto la cabeza y me dirigió un mirada con su habitual cara de póquer, pero yo ya era capaz de ver a través de esos negros ojos que me recibían cálidamente, volvió a bajar la mirada y yo termine por sentarme y comenzar a jugar con Koizumi-

-Me preocupa un poco la situación que estas llevando con Nagato- espeto el esper con su clásica sonrisa

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte-

-quiero creer eso pero en realidad me inquieta lo que puede pasar si Suzumiya se entera de cómo ha estrechado su relación, esto es mucho más serio que lo que ya había pasado con Mikuru.

-Y dime ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?-

-Es solo cuestión de ponerse a observar detenidamente, es más, creo que ella misma ya ha notado como se entienden mejor-

Eso no es algo que me lo tengas que decir, eso yo ya lo se perfectamente.

-Entonces confió en ti para que tomes las precauciones necesarias y evites una situación inconveniente-

Me esforzare por controlarme, y cuidare de que no note si no lo puedo evitar, es algo con lo que creo que puedo lidiar solo es cuestión de que me habitué a no verla demasiado

-Yo no creo que sea algo tan simple; pero confió en que tomaras un decisión adecuada para esto, después de todo eres lo suficientemente listo para poder ganarme aun cuando me das algo de ventaja-

Por favor, creo que hasta Shamisen es capaz de ganarte una partida cualquier día de la semana.

-Já-

Fuimos interrumpidos a los pocos minutos por una escandalosa entrada de nuestra líder de brigada que traía a Asahina por detrás con una cara algo confundida y agitada, al parecer la había traído dando vueltas por todo el instituto. Nos hicieron salir para que Asahina-san pudiera vestir su ya típico traje de maid, después de que se hubiera cambiado pasamos y reanudamos nuestra partida que no estaba a más de cinco tiradas de terminar a mi favor, entre tanto Haruhi se puso a trastear con la computadora y Asahina comenzó a preparar su maravilloso té , las horas pasaron rápidamente y sin ninguna novedad extra Nagato cerro su libro lo cual siempre era la clara señal de que era hora de irnos a cas, nos adelantamos un poco para dejarle el cuarto solo a Mikuru. Cuando se hubo quitado su traje de maid y lo cambio por el típico uniforme de marinera salió del cuarto y todos juntos comenzamos la marcha hacia fuera del instituto, de donde cada quien tomaría ya su respectivo camino para ir a casa, durante mi trayecto pensé un poco en lo que me dijo Koizumi, tal vez tenia razón y yo no estaba tomándome las cosas demasiado en serio, seguía viendo a Yuki de esa manera y no hacia nada para remediarlo, ese día que regresamos del viaje habíamos acordado que eso ya no debía pasar pero aun así yo lo seguía haciendo, y al parecer Nagato no hacia nada a pesar de que le habían advertido acerca de nuestro comportamiento. Se que no debería, pero esta tarde iré con Yuki para poder darle un punto final definitivo a este asunto que era escalofriantemente peligroso para todos.

Esa tarde por fortuna estaba libre de deberes por lo que mi madre no tuvo problemas en dejarme salir de casa, hice todo mi camino hasta el edificio de apartamentos toque esperando su respuesta que se tradujo en un ligero "pasa", las puertas emitieron su chirrido y se abrieron de par en par pase por el vestíbulo y sin perder tiempo alguno subí al elevador que por suerte ya estaba ahí y llegue hasta el piso de Nagato, donde la encontré afuera de su puerta vestida con un abrigo que la tapaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, se dirigió hacia mi y me dijo

-Vamos La seguí sin protesta alguna, terminamos en aquel parque que parecía como el punto obligado de todas nuestras reuniones, aun recuerdo ese beso que le di aquí.

-Mira, creo que esto no va muy bien que digamos-, empecé diciendo, -La verdad creo que esto no va funcionar, si seguimos pretendiendo que nunca paso tarde o temprano Haruhi notara la forma en que te miro y como es que tu a veces me miras a mi-.-Hice una pausa como esperando que ella agregara algo o que me diera la razón del asunto y entonces me ofreciera borrarme la memoria o algo así, pero ella solo se quedo ahí callada. –No es que sea algo malo, más bien es que no es conveniente y se que lo sabes, y el problema es que si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no haces nada por remediarlo?-

-No es algo tan sencillo en su realización, este patrón de comportamiento no es algo con lo que este familiarizada, al momento de tomar esta forma para poder ser la interfaz entre este mundo y la entidad para la integración de la información no era capaz de procesar de manera alguna lo que conocen como "sentimientos", esto es causante de el comportamiento errático que he tenido desde la desaparición de Suzumiya Haruhi, comportamiento en el que estoy reincidiendo aun cuando trato de no hacerlo.-,-La entidad para la integración de datos ha mantenido una constante vigilancia en el comportamiento de mis sistemas asegurando que ese comportamiento es de naturaleza inexplicable por la manera en la que se presenta aun cuando mis sistemas son revisados con una frecuencia muy superior a lo habitual-

La alienígena se detuvo, había entendido perfectamente lo que había dicho y en verdad era una situación complicada, creo que por ahora no podemos hacer nada al respecto

-Entonces por ahora no has encontrado la manera de evitarlo-

-No- Su respuesta fue sencilla y verídica, en verdad que esta situación es complicada.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me valla-, y justo en ese momento sentí un impulso de acercarme a ella, al principio trate de reprimirlo pero no fui capaz de hacerlo por más de cinco segundos, me acerque a ella y deposite un pequeño y tierno beso de despedida en sus labios, ella lo correspondió gustosa con uno igual, nos separamos y cuando me voltee vi algo que me dejo como piedra, un sudor frio comenzó a correr por mi nuca y un miedo incalculable se apodero de mi al momento de tener frente a mi la siguiente escena:

Suzumiya Haruhi estaba ahí.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado el silencio? el hecho de que por un segundo todo alrededor de nosotros se quedara quieto, incluso el aire parecía tener miedo de hacer sonido alguno, es algo escalofriante, nada en el mundo que se movió, el presentimiento de una catástrofe de proporciones épicas había sido anunciado. Suzumiya solo se quedo viendo por un par de segundos más, lo único que hacia yo era esperar su reacción, quiero creer que empezara a gritarme y acusarme de que soy alguna clase de pervertido; pero para cuando volvió a estar consiente dio lo que pareció un suspiro y continuo su camino como si nosotros no estuviéramos ahí, al principio quise seguirla pero Nagato me detuvo, por lo que me resigne a ver como continuaba andando cabizbaja hasta doblar en la esquina inmediata.

-Sabias que ella estaba ahí; ¿Verdad?-

-…-

No hubo respuesta de la pequeña alienígena, lo único que me quedo fue quedarme ahí en silencio hasta que decidió soltarme, entonces hice mi camino hasta mi casa esperando que no hubiese sido tan malo como lo imaginaba, aun así la angustia me corroía las entrañas como si me hubiera tomado una botella de acido de baterías, que no estaba de más, por que precisamente como mis cálculos lo predecían el fin del mundo parecía haber llegado. El móvil sonó un par de veces antes de que quisiera contestarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije acerca de Suzumiya- san?-. Si supe que era Koizumi fue por que era el único que conocía con el cual hablaba de Suzumiya, su voz en este momento no se parecía a cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado de el antes y esto sinceramente era algo que me angustiaba más que ver a una Nagato impotente.

-Te advertí ¿o no?, -,-De hecho yo confiaba plenamente en que tendrías el suficiente juicio para no hacer algo así- La voz tenia un dejo de fastidio pero sobre todo sonaba como el regaño se le da a un niño pequeño cuando acaba de dejar que atropellen a su perro, diablos no se que es lo que pasa con mis analogías.

-Mis compañeros y yo estamos en estado crítico actualmente, han surgido distorsiones de proporciones alarmantes, no somos suficientes como para poder estar en todas al mismo tiempo y aun cuando destruimos unas otras surgen casi de inmediato- Vaya, y yo que pensé que seria parecido a la ocasión en la que nos saco del mundo.

-Nosotros preveíamos algo parecido; pero como vez ahora es algo de diferente naturaleza y sinceramente no pinta bien el asunto-, déjate de rodeos Koizumi, solo dime como terminara esta situación.-Bueno, siéndote sincero creo que no tenemos ni media hora antes de que este mundo tal como lo conocemos acabe-.

Vaya, a juzgar por como su tono cambio de una ira total y absoluta a una tristeza con un dejo de desesperación, podría jurar que no solo va en serio, si no que también es algo que le afecto mucho, hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar demasiado en como tomaría las cosas Koizumi, por que aunque hasta ahora ya lo había conocido en otro mundo y lo había visto justo antes de que Suzumiya intentara desvanecer este, jamás me preocupe por comprenderlo mejor, aunque eso era su culpa de alguna forma.

-Bueno-, sonó la voz al otro lado del altoparlante-Supongo que es algo que ya no tiene remedio, así que solo me queda despedirme de ti-, Vamos que no es para ponerse tan cursi, no es como si no te fuéramos a encontrar en el otro mundo,-Espero que tengas razón, me gustaría pasar más cosas con Suzumiya y con vosotros-, - Adiós " …"-, Creo que esta es la segunda vez que alguien de la brigada me llama por mi nombre verdadero, pero lo único que me molesta de eso es que fue Koizumi en lugar de Asahina-san.

eso es todo por ahora

proximamente parte dos: en el nuevo mundo.

si dejan reviews seria genal saben?


	2. Chapter 2

Una probadita de lo que tanto me tarde en retomar, disculpen pero la carrera es dura...

Suzumiya no me pertenece, si asi fuera habria arruinado la historia, el final se los subo despues

La llamada se corto en es e momento, no estoy seguro si es porque colgo o por que el desvanecimiento de este mundo esta comenzando, sinceramente no lo creo pero el simple eso no me reconfortaba en lo más mínimo, no faltaba mucho para el fin del mundo.

Entre a mi casa con la esperanza de al menos calmarme un poco, me sente en la sala y encendi el televisor, estuve bien con eso tan solo por unos minutos cuando comenze aalterarme por la situacion.

Me cabreaba que aun con todos los esfuerzos, todas las situaciones incontrolables que habiamos superado, fuese todo a terminar así, aun muy dentro de mi deseo que en cualquier momento aparezca la Asahina-san del futuro o Nagato para darme la solucion magica que salvaria a nuestro mundo, solo esperaba el momento en que se me revelara una respuesta que nos dejaria a todos satisfechos en este mundo para poder soportar las locuras habituales que ya teniamos que soportarle a Haruhi.

Los minutos pasaron tranquilamente,al parecer las predicciones de Koizumni eran exageradas, ya que el mundo no parecia desvanecerse, afortunadamente no se veian avatares y por la apariencia de el exterior seguimos en el mundo real...

El timbre de la puerta sono entonces sacandome de mis pensamientos de manera escalofriante, me levante, cada paso que daba hacia la puerta sentia como si hubiera plomo en mis pies, como si algo dentro de mi me dijera que era mala idea para mi salud acercarme a la puerta, entre más cerca estaba un malestar general crecia dentro de mi, que al momento de abrirla apenas podia darme cuante de lo que hacia, solo me concentraba en no caer enfermo ante quien sea que estuviese fuera.

Ahora, lo que sucedió a continuacion era lago para lo que en realidad no estab preparado, por mucho que haya imaginado que serian las cosas jamas se me ocurrio que podria siquiera pasar algo así. Por un momento todo se detuvo a mi alrrededor, el mundo paracio congelarse con esta imagen frente a mi:

La brigada S.O.S. Se encontraba en el umbral de mi puerta. Solo que todo el aire que emanaban no parecia concordar... esos definitivamente eran los miembros de la brigada pero no se veian como las personas que yo conocia.

"¿Estas bien Kyon?, llevamos esperandote en la estacion cerca de una hora y no aparecias, así que decidimos averiguar si estabas bien"

"…"

"Suzumiya- san creo que no se encuentra bien, solo miralo esta palido y se ve mareado"

"…"

"¿Cual es el problema? Si esta lo suficientemente bien para poder venir y atender al la puerta al menos debio de llamr para avisar que no iria en vez de tenernos papando moscas en la estacion"

"…"

"No seas tan duro con el miralo, de seguro se sentia tan mal que lo olvido, es posible que estuviese durmiendo hasta ahora"

"…"

"pero Mikuru acaso no ves que lleva ropa de calle quien en su sano juicio se acuesta a dormir con ropa de calle cuando esta enfermo"

"…"

"Suzumiya-san creo que Mikuru tiene razon es posible que llegara de la calle, y se tumbara en su cama a dormir"

"…"

"Pero que si eso es ridiculo,"

"…"

La imagen frente a mi era increible ver discutir a la siempre timida Asahina-san con Haruhi y la intervencion voluntaria de Koizumi para defenderme era algo insolito, Nagato se encontraba fuera de la conversacion pero no con su tranquilidad habitual, podias ver la humanidad en ella, un toque distraido. Sinceramente no se lo que este pasando pero hay dos cosas de las que estoy completamente seguro: Estoy a punto de perder la razon y esta vez nadie me podra ayudar a recuperarla.


	3. Chapter 3

Recuerdo haber oído alguna vez la teoría del caos y en este momento una parte de mi cerebro decidió que seria buena recordar algo de esta, nos dice que absolutamente todas las cosas que suceden en esta vida son consecuencia de acciones pasadas y que dichas acciones son consecuencia de una acción anterior, también recordé la historia de aquel joven que al tratar de escapar de la muerte en su pueblo la encontró días después al lugar a donde huyo. Esto vino a mi mente por que en primer lugar me constaban la serie de cosas que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a este punto y por que el querer evitar que Haruhi se enterara de todo fue la manera en la que se entero.

Justo ahora estoy parado frente a una discusión sin igual de la cual yo soy el tema central, pero la discusión no me interesa tanto como aquellos que la están realizando, un Itsuki Koizumi sin su sonrisa de guaperas, una Asahina Mikuru que no parece tímida, una Yuki Nagato que me mira cálidamente y una Haruhi Suzumiya siendo desobedecida por sus miembros de brigada, una escena que carecía de una pizca de sentido. A pesar de todo logre forzarme a mi mismo a pensar en las posibilidades:

1. Clones

2. Sueño

3. Nuevo mundo

Comenzando por los clones la sola idea no me parecía lógica, quien querría simplemente clonar a la brigada de esa manera para despistarme o asustarme, no tendría mucho sentido si consideramos que podría clonar a uno de sus miembros de manera perfecta y remplazarlos sin que lo notásemos. Un sueño seria una opción viable, me quede dormido en el sofá frente al televisor y mi subconsciente me comenzó a jugar malas pasadas. Pero por mucho que desease que fuera un sueño todos mis sentidos apuntaban a que este fuera el nuevo mundo que había creado Suzumiya Haruhi con sus inexplicables poderes de Diosa.

"… ehh Nagato…"

Todos callaron en el momento en el que hable, era como si todo este tiempo solo hubieran esperado que diese señales de vida y en el momento en el que hable toda la atención se desvió hacia mi.

"Dime Kyon"

"…" No pude evitar sentirme desconcertado ante esa respuesta que definitivamente significaba la llegada a una nueva realidad. Por lo que parece me quede callado demasiado tiempo por que Haruhi entonces interrumpió ruidosamente.

"Vaya, no lo creía pero en serio que debes estar muy mal, anda vamos adentro que si no podrías ponerte mucho peor"

Entonces Haruhi con ayuda de Koizumi me arrastro hacia adentro de la casa y me llevaron escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, una vez que me depositaron en la cama ella sentencio solo un par de cosas y se llevo a las otras dos miembros de la brigada a la cocina dejando me a solas con el miembro restante. El jalo una silla y se sentó en la esquina opuesta del cuarto, tomo uno de los libros que estaba en mi escritorio y comenzó a hojearlo despreocupadamente, entonces comenzó a hablar.

"De verdad nos preocupaste hace unos momentos, Suzumiya no va a admitirlo pero ella es la más preocupada", "Mira que cocinar solo para ti, vaya que si te tengo envidia".

No tendrías por que tenerla, no creo que vayas a encontrar la felicidad ocupando mi lugar.

"Tienes algo de razón pero... oh"

Detuvo repentinamente su dialogo cuando un pedazo de papel cayo del libro que estaba hojeando, se inclino para recogerlo pero se detuvo una fracción de segundo antes de tomarlo, entonces puso una de sus sonrisas marca registrada al levantarlo y fue hasta mi para ofrecerme el pedazo de papel.

"Vaya que si te tengo envidia"

Iba a preguntar que fue lo que esta vez lo impulso a decir semejante rareza cuando vi la característica letra tipo fuente minchoutau firmando mi nombre en el papel finamente doblado, tome el papel un tanto dubitativo, como si creyese que semejante cosa no podía existir, lo desdoble cuidadosamente viendo una nota relativamente corta.

"_Las respuestas que buscas las tiene esa persona que tiene las que yo buscaba"_

"¿Qué es esto?.." no pude evitar preguntarme a mi mismo.

"Es una nota de Nagato obviamente" Koizumi contesto a mi pregunta desinteresadamente y agrego.

"En serio que me das envidia, que dos personas tan interesantes estén interesadas en ti es algo digno de admiración y since…"

Deje de escucharlo y me concentre todo lo que pude en la nota, que podía significar…, quizás era algo ilógico y aleatorio; pero estoy seguro de que no es así. Mire la nota más atentamente y a continuación mire el libro del que había caído, era nada menos que el primero que Yuki me presto, ese en el que me dejo la nota con la que nos reunimos por primera vez para hablar de Suzumiya Haruhi. Y de pronto todo tuvo sentido, una gran oleada de alegría me invadió, la cual fue rápidamente suprimida por un profundo y pesado sentimiento. Esa nota definitivamente me la había dejado la Nagato Yuki que conocía pero aquella nota me desconcertaba, si lo que decía era verdad solo Haruhi podía sacarme de esto, por un momento considere que fuese como la ultima vez pero en esta ocasión no me habían dejado ninguna pista como 'Blanca Nieves' o 'Bella Durmiente'.

"¡Disculpen la tardanza!"

Asahina-san entro diciendo esto de manera alegre llevando en sus manos un termo y una taza, detrás de ella entro Haruhi cargando una charola con un humeante plato de sopa y Nagato traía entre otras cosas una manta y algunas cosas de nuestro botiquín.

"Tome algunas cosas de tu cocina y de tu botiquín, no creo que a tu madre le importe ¿Verdad?"

Haruhi me coloco enfrente el plato de sopa y me toco la frente, me examino por un momento y al final determino que lo más probable era que me faltasen vitaminas por lo que no era nada que una buena comida y una noche de descanso sirvieran para ponerme de maravilla, y fue solo entonces cuando puse más atención en lo que me decía que me di cuenta de que en realidad ella no había cambiado, su personalidad era igual de radiante y enérgica; pero aun así parecía perturbada.

En el resto de la tarde que estuvieron me dedique a observarlos en silencio, interrumpido solo de vez en vez por alguno de los cuatro que preguntaban si ya me encontraba mejor. Asahina-san estaba charlando con Koizumi y jugaba un poco con shamisen que había llegado a molestar a mi cuarto, Yuki se sentó junto a mi cama y comenzó a leer un libro con una portada de colores eléctricos que por el titulo sonaba a ciencia ficción, mientras que Haruhi daba vueltas constantemente dentro y fuera de la habitación, en determinado punto les dijo a los otros miembros de la brigada que se retiraran, así que la ayudaron a regresar las cosas a su lugar y los dejo partir quedándose conmigo con la excusa de que debía avisarle a mi madre personalmente sobre mi condición. Nos quedamos solos en la casa ambos en la misma habitación ella tomo el lugar de Yuki junto a mi cama y permaneció en silencio durante algún tiempo, yo solo me dedique a pensar en la manera de acercarme y averiguar la forma de regresar todas las cosas a su estado original.

"De verdad me has asustado"

Soltó esta frase casi en un suspiro, para que yo apenas la pudiese escuchar, estaba sentada con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y tenia una expresión seria en el rostro que únicamente me angustiaba más.

"Perdóname, espero que no me castigues demasiado esta vez por hacerte preocupar así"

"¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? "

No sabia que decir a continuación, verla de esta forma no era agradable y pensar que tengo que encontrar la respuesta al enigma de como me va ayudar solo lo empeora, creo que no me queda otra opción que la de utilizar mi as bajo la manga.

"Oye Haruhi"

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?"

"No es eso", "Dime ¿Recuerdas el Tanabata de hace tres años?"

"Si lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Yo soy John Smith"

Haruhi volteo la cabeza y comenzó a mirarme como si tuviera algo raro en la cara, de repente desvió la mirada hacia al frente y suspiro

"Ya me lo imaginaba"


End file.
